- NaruHina - OneShoot - Lemon -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cuma cerita pendek ada bumbu lemon. Ya biarpun gaje, salkenya Minna-saya baru nulis maklumi ya klo pendek soalnya sibuk juga hehe... awas mabuk typo, hihihi...


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated M - [ Semi-Lemon ]

#Romance

#School

#Out_Original_Character

#OneShoot

\- [ LOVE ] -

Naruto Namikaze. X Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto Namikaze. Remaja SMA yang cukup populer di sekolah.

Dia anak tunggal dari keluar Namikaze yang sebagai pemilik sekolah SMA Konoha. Naruto tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya karena dengan bantuan para guru pasti dia akan naik kelas dengan mudah ditambah nilai yang sempurna.

Naruto memiliki seorang musuh gadis remaja SMA dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga nama gadis remaja itu yang telah dijodoh dengan Naruto sejak mereka berdua umur 10 tahun. Perjodohan itu sangat membuat Naruto merasa kesal dengan ikatan yang tidak sangat diharapkan oleh Naruto. Hinata yang memiliki sifat yang baik, ramah dan tegas. Dia harus mendapat kejailan Naruto karena Naruto memiliki pemikiran dengan tindakan jailnya mungkin perjodohan yang Naruto anggap tidak berguna akan bisa berakhir dengan caranya sendiri yaitu membuat Hinata takut padanya.

\- Pukul 09.30 pagi di SMA Konoha -

"Hah! Bosan!"

Naruto berjalan gontai sembari memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana. Dia teramat terlihat bosan karena hari-hari nya hanya untuk belajar dan belajar sampai dia berpikir 'andai saja ada bom, aku ledakan saja sekolah ini!'

Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri jauh dari padangannya. Hinata kini sedang bersama kumpulan gadis remaja SMA yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu seperti bergosip terlihat dari cara mereka bicara seperti berbisik-bisik agar tidak ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan. Naruto mendegus kesal lalu memutuskan melanjutkan tujuannya untuk menyendiri seperti yang sering dia lakukan hampir setiap hari selama sekolah.

Hinata tidak segaja melihat Naruto. Dan diapun memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli Hinata akan kemana? Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sambil menoleh kesana-kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya disini aman? Dan tidak ada yang dapat menganggu ketenangan hidupku!" gumam Naruto.

Di ruangan basket sekolah yang sudah tidak digunakan Naruto berbaring di lantai yang terlihat masih bersih terawat. Hinata yang sedang mengintip diambang pintu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Naruto.

Hinata jarang sekali bisa bicara dengan Naruto kecuali saat dia berkunjung dengan keluarganya ke rumah Naruto dan sebaliknya Naruto yang berkunjung. Naruto mengunakan kedua lengan untuk menjadikan sebagai penganti bantal. Dia begitu menikmati baringnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah atap ruangan basket.

 **Tap**.

 **Tap**.

 **Tap**.

 **Tap**.

Naruto menoleh saat indra penderanganya menangkap jelas langkah kaki seseorang yang kini mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto menatap datar karena seseorang yang sekilas membuat Naruto penasaran adalah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat mendapat tatapan itu.

 _Dug_ _h_.

Hinata menendang lengan Naruto. Tatap tegas Naruto berikan sambil mengeretakan gigi karena kesal. Dia sudah membuat Hinata sampai merasa dipermalukan saat tas nya dibuang ke kolam sekolah dan loker milik Hinata diberi begitu banyak kulit pisang didalamnya.

"Namikaze-san, bangun dasar pemalas!"

"Bodoh amat! Pergi sana kau penganggu!"

Naruto menutup mata, dia tidur tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bangun!"

 _Dugh_.

"Arrrkh! Bangsat! Kau pergi dari sini menganggu saja!"

Naruto bangun dari baringnya. Dan menatap tegas Hinata yang hanya tersenyum, sampai-sampai Naruto harus menekan dahi Hinata dengan telunjuk.

"Pergi sana! Hus! Hus!"

"Namikaze-san, kau pikir aku ini apa cara meminta untukku pergi seperti mengusir anjing?"

"Nah, itu kau tau. Pintar juga," gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap dengan saling menatap tegas tanpa ada yang bergedip. Naruto memicingkan mata menunjukan bahwa dirinya serius agar Hinata pergi.

"Kau belum kapok juga ber'urusan denganku hah?!" tanya Naruto yang sedang menunjuk wajah Hinata.

 **Taph**.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar sembari memberi tatapan menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan cara Naruto.

"Sopan sedikit kau itu Namikaze!"

"Bodoh amat, aku tidak peduli," kata Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, nanti Tou-san ku akan berkunjung apa kau mau sopan seperti sebelumnya?"

"Hoaamm! Ngantuk!"

Naruto angkat kaki memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Hinata namun kerah baju belakang Naruto ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto langsung mencoba menghentikan tindakan Hinata. Dan mendegus kesal, dia hanya mengaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal. Dan itu adalah kebiasaan saat Naruto sedang berpikir.

"Hinata, kita akhiri saja semua ini. Kau bilang saja pada Hiashi-san, tou-san mu itu bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku. Dan aku akan damai sentosa selama-lamanya!"

"Tidak!"

"Hah?, tidak lagi?"

"Aku akan bilang pada Tou-san bahwa Namikaze-san sangat baik. Dia sangat mencint-."

"Aku jadi ingin muntah.." kata Naruto menjeda ucapan Hinata.

"Kau ini harus serius dengan perjodohan kita sejak kecil" ujar Hinata disambut helaan nafas Naruto.

"Tech, aku pergi sajalah," kata Naruto. Dia bersiap pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Namikaze! Kau sangat mengesalkan!"

"Diam! Kau berisik sekali!"

 ** _Pletak!_**

"Aduuh!"

Hinata melempar sepatu yang dia pakai tepat mendarat dibelakang kepala Naruto. Naruto berbalik. Dan melangkah maju mendekati Hinata, Naruto terlihat begitu marah karena perbuatan Hinata.

"Berani sekali kau melempar sepatu ke arah kepalaku? Hinata apa kau mau cari masalah lagi hah!"

"Mmh," gumam Hinata yang kini sedang memalingkah wajah.

Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung menekan jidat Hinata dengan telunjuk.

"Aku membencimu, kau jelek sekali," kata Naruto.

"Kau lebih jelek Namikaze-san!"

Mereka berdua bedebat saling mengejek siapa yang lebih jelek? Naruto menghela nafas. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap lurus memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Namikaze-san, apa kau tidak bisa baik sedikit padaku?"

"Tidak akan. Dan itu hanya mimpi jika kau ingin melihatku baik padamu," balas Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mau tau ya?" ucap Naruto sembari memperlihatkan raut wajah seakan mengejek. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai balasnya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Dulu saat umur 10 tahun. Aku sangat sedih harus bertunangan sangat memalukan dan sekarang aku jadi susah mencari wanita yang menjadi tipe ku, itu semua karena perjodohan sialan ini! Kau mengertikan Hinata? Ayo bantu aku agar kita tidak dijodohkan lagi agar kau dan aku bebas" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau ini sudah jadi takdir hidup kita Namikaze-san!"

"Hah! Kau percaya kayak gituan?!"

"Aku tidak akan mau berpisah denganmu.."

"Heh, kau kenapa tidak mau dasar aneh."

"Karena kau cinta pertamaku," balas Hinata.

"O'begitu ya-. Hah! Kau bicara apa barusan cinta?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu!" kata Hinata, saat dia melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Berarti cinta monyet.." gumam Naruto sambil menatap bosan.

"Jadi kau harus memperhatikan ku sedikit saja karena kita ini telah terikat Namikaze-san," kata Hinata sambil menegaskan tatapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Makan ni perhatian dari Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, yang kini hanya bisa diam karena gugup. Naruto tersenyum jail sambil menatap tajam.

"Kau lupa kejadian di kelas waktu pulang sekolah? Kau mau kucium lagi? Nikmat bukan?, apa kau ingin lagi? Bilang saja dengan Namikaze mu yang hebat ini. Kau pasti su-."

 ** _Plak!_**

Naruto langsung mendapatkan tamparan yang keras dari Hinata, Naruto menghusap sudut bibir kirinya yang berdarah.

"Bangs-." gumam terhenti saat Hinata mencium Naruto. Naruto terkejut tidak percaya dengan tindakan Hinata yang mulai melanjutkan ciumannya lebih dalam.

Naruto mulai membalas ciuman. Mereka berdua saling berciuman dengan mesra tanpa ada embel-embel untuk menjeda dan bertanya. Ciuman dari kedua semakin vulgar dan tidak peduli lagi dengan perselisihan yang sempat menjadi perdebatkan.

"Ammph.."

Hinata menghentikan ciumannya. Naruto menatap tegas dengan kedua tangan yang kini merangkul Hinata agar dia tetap didekatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi nekat? Kenapa kau senekat ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku mencintaimu dan itu alasannya sampai nekat

Naruto-kun," kata Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan mata karena baru pertama kalinnya Hinata memanggil nama Naruto bukannya nama margan Namikaze.

"Eehh?"

 ** _Srk._**

Naruto melepas jas seragam Hinata. Hinata terlihat mulai panik namun kepanikan itu ditutup dengan tindakan Naruto yang membaringkan Hinata di lantai lapangan basket.

Ting! Nung! Ting! Nung! Ting! Nung! Ting! Nung!

Bel sekolah pelajaran kedua berbunyi nyaring namun tidak Naruto pedulikan. Dia menahan Hinata agar tetap berbaring juga membimbing agar kedua kaki menghimpit pinggangnya. Naruto menatap tegas sambil menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangan.

"Diam jangan banyak gerak," kata Naruto.

"Ini memalukan! Hentikan bodoh, kau berlebihan!"

"Cih, kau yang mulai duluan" balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan mulai memberi senyuman. Naruto menghela nafas berat karena sepertinya, Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Aku tidak apakan memanggil namamu Namikaze?"

"Terserahmu," balas Naruto.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun jangan terlalu keras padaku ya?"

Naruto menelan ludah disusul dengan anggukan kepala seakan paham dengan kata-kata Hinata. Naruto melanjutkan perlakukan dari lembut hingga tergesa-gesa tidak sabar.

"Sshh.."

Naruto mencium pipi, bibir hingga leher Hinata. Hinata meremas kuat rambut pirang Naruto, Naruto semakin berambisi. Dan lebih memperlakukan Hinata semakin vulgar.

"Kyaak!"

 **Srk.**

"Diam, kau berisik sekali aku hanya membuka kancing bajumu!"

"Sudaaaah! Hentikan ini memalukan!"

"Terlambat.."

Naruto melumat bibir Hinata sambil menelusuri dada Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mulai kehilangan akal sehat yang terbungkus dengan nafsu. Hinata hanya bisa larut dalam perlakuan Naruto diikuti suara desahan yang membuat Naruto semakin berambisi, Naruto berhenti. Dan merangkul untuk memangku Hinata yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sudah jangan lagi. Aku lelah.." gumam Hinata yang kini sedang memeluk.

Naruto hanya merangkul dan membiarkan Hinata mulai tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto Namikaze.

"Baru juga mau aku mulai dia malah tidur. Aku tidak habis pikir kau sampai nekat Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu" kata Hinata masih memeluk dan tertidur.

"Iya-iya terserahmu sajalah," balas Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan berpikir untuk menerima takdirnya. Dan sadar bahwa seberapa besar dia menolak tetap akan bersama Hinata. Naruto meresapi kata-kata Hinata yang berucap bahwa dia mencintainya. Naruto mulai membelai surai hitam Hinata sambil melihat Hinata yang larut dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat, aku harus mencintainya juga.." gumam Naruto.

Ruangan basket yang teramat sepi itu menjadi saksi awal dari Naruto untuk memahami apa itu cinta? Dan menghargai tunangannya yang terikan dengannya sejak kecil.

#TAMAT

Add fb Senpai ya! - Yayang -


End file.
